descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Freddie Facilier/Quotes
|-|Season 1 = Voodoo? You Do *"Are you stealing that?" *"I meant, why are you stealing that when you could be stealing this. It's way cuter. Go ahead! Take it." *"That's the whole point. It's what we do here. Go on, take it." Lamp Sweet Lamp *"Well, well, well! The famous Auradonian kids." *"But I just had them sharpened." *"Oooh, look at these two. They're adorable. It's sickening." *"And what, pray tell, are you gonna do about it?" *"Thought so." *"Well, what do you know? These guys are even more lame than I imagined." *"You gotta hide! I don't want them to know you're here too." Genie Chic *"You are not getting this back. Wait a minute. Are we in Auradon?" *"Nothing gets past King Obvious." *"Uhh... I sneezed. I'm allergic to lamps. It's hereditary." *"I get dolls from my dad." *"Voodoo curse dolls." *"Yeah. My dad's all about "the other side." *"He's so obsessed with ghosts that he knows all of their death days, but he can never remember my birthday." *"Oh, how I wish... I mean, now that I'm here and all, it would be such a hoot, but... I'm sure there's no room for another abominable villain in your beloved Auradon. I'll just have to envision your father's birthday promenade in my dreams." *"I'd love to!" Puffed Deliciousness *"So, I seriously have to take a class called "Remedial Goodness?" *"Smeyesing?" *"What is all this frou-frou stuff? I don't wanna eat glazed this or sprinkled that. Okay, gimme some of that puffed deliciousness! It's so good..." *"Mmm. I wish I had more mouths." *"Exactly! Oooh! Is that cranberry sauce? A fountain made of chocolate? Fruit shaped like little animals?! Oh, I could get used to this place! So yummy! Mmm. Get your own buffet table!" Good Is the New Bad *"You shrink one guy's head and no one wants to sing with you." *"Never! I'd just shrink your head, like my last partner." *"Well, if it's a free-for-all, I might as well join in." Mash It Up *"Now, that's my kind of party!" *"A party in the dark." *"I have an idea! Why don't we just do all of our themes?" *"Exactly! It'll be a mad princess, hip-hop, party in the dark, magic carpet, wicked Wonderland, garden neon lights party!" All Hail the New Q.N.L.B. *"I don't think I-" *"That's funny! 'cause for my makeover? I'm thinking a little "leave me exactly the way I am"!" *"You know? I always thought of it more as an eggplant." Mad for Tea *"Ooh, is someone really hurt?" *"Don't look at me! I'm not the one that always makes a mess of everything." *"Wait! I actually really like it." *"No, I mean it. It's really... alternative." Carpet Jacked *"All right! This party just got interesting." *"That's a vegetable." The Night is Young *"Uh, don't worry. I'll sing for you. No, really, I mean it. No, no, no, guys, I insist. I got this. Seriously. Go on. Dance." *"Hit it, Lonnie." Hooked On Ben *"Surprise!" *"I can explain!" *"Uh, no. We're partners." *"Excuse me? I spent my whole life livin' in my dad's shadow. I'm not gonna live in yours too." *"Uh, translation?" *"We are friends." *"Did we go back to you commanding me? That's not very partnerly-" *"I know the AKs are lame..." *"...but at least they don't go back on their word." *"I'm sorry about that. I guess for being kinda lame... Auradon is kinda cool. Do you forgive me? Are we... still friends?" *"Not from me." |-|Season 2 = Slumber Party *"How does anybody get any studying done with all this partying?" Odd Mal Out *"They're giving us our own jewels? How generous!" *"Looking good, Green Face!" Pair of Sneakers *"Following you. You're up to no good and I want in." *"Jacking a limo, sneaking onto the Isle of the Lost, stealing a jewel! Let's do this." *"Guilty. Just can't trust us VKs." *"My dad hid things for just about everyone. Even for the worst of the worst." *"Okay. So, we get in, find that jewel and get out before anyone sees us." *"Oooh, I like this." *"Nah. You?" *"Ta-dah!" *"Nah. Sorry, you didn't find your jewel, Mal. But, here. This lucky necklace is all yours. From me to you." *"Guess, we'd better head back." Chemical Reaction *"Oh, snap. That's harsh." *"Aw!" *"Can't believe I'm fighting bubbles!" *"I can make this work." Options Are Shrinking *"Sounds like a laundry detergent, right?" *"I think you mean machinations." Trapped *"This place is five times as big as your dorm room, you're fine." *"I can't believe that maniac Zevon is up there, and we can't even warn them." *"And often makes things worse." *"Shh! She has to concentrate." Celebration *"Wow! I've never stolen anything this nice." Category:Quotes Category:Character Quotes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Quotes